Lamps generate heat and, in some cases, the heat limits lamp life. In other cases, the generated heat prevents utilization of a lamp of the required luminosity because overheating of the system occurs. Thus, the installation of lamp bulbs is often limited by the cooling capacity of the environment. In many cases, additional cooling is required in order to permit the utilization of a lamp of the desired luminosity.